


Reign of Fire

by Lux_Aeterna_Capax_Infiniti



Category: Original Work
Genre: Druids, Fae & Fairies, Kings & Queens, Mates, Multi, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux_Aeterna_Capax_Infiniti/pseuds/Lux_Aeterna_Capax_Infiniti
Summary: When a coup against her father’s rule results in an execution, Reanna and her brother Ronan flee their home and journey into the Fae lands. There they face many dangers and meet new friends in their hope to raise an army to finally return home and save their people from tyranny. Will Reanna be able to save her people and claim her throne? Or will all her efforts be for naught?





	1. Prologue

“Again,” my father says before getting into position. I get up and do the same, raising my sword with my right hand. He launches and I dodge, countering his strike with one of my own but he already anticipated that and struck again. My sword goes flying across the room, the clang reverberating. 

I groan internally and go to fetch it, “What am I doing wrong?”  
“You are only eight Anna, you will get better in time, I promise.”  
Picking up the blade I look to him and analyze my surroundings. When he approaches I quickly move towards him and hit his leg with the flat side of the sword. He's caught by surprise which lets me strike again but my blade is met with his. We stand like that for a few seconds longer then I move to the left, turn and hit his side, winning the match.

“Great job Anna, you’ll be a great warrior yet.”  
I smile brightly and drop my sword, running into his arms for a big hug before we walk out of the training yard and into the towering castle ahead.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sweat beads down my face as I raise my staff. My father stands opposite me, his own staff in one hand. Sweat protrudes from his body, soaking his tunic. 

The sun beats down on us overhead, the heat seeping through my pasty skin, a few more hours and I'll be burnt to a crisp. My skin is already starting to turn red and my shoulders are beginning to peel.

I look into my father’s jade eyes in silent question. He nods and we get ready for one final spar.

With a deep breath, I launch forward jutting my pole to hit his side but it’s met with his. We lock eyes before my father pushes me back, staggering me a bit. He uses this to his advantage and goes to sweep my legs out from underneath me. I try to move but I’m not fast enough and become acquainted with the stone floor.

Sharp pain races up my back making me groan outwardly. My father comes up to me and extends a hand to help me up. Instead, I grip my bo staff and whack the back of his knee, sending him crashing down. I quickly get to my feet and hold one end of the staff poking into his spine. “I win!” I shout triumphantly, still in my position just in case my father gets any ideas.

Knowing he’s beat, the king raises his hands in surrender. I lower my practice staff and help him up, a smile blooming on his face and pride in his eyes.

“Well done Anna, you get better and better each day. Pretty soon you’ll be taking me down within seconds,” He chuckles causing me to beam up at him.  
“I’ve already got you pinned every time we spar, you need to up your game old man.”  
He straightens and with mock authority says, “Watch your tongue young lady, you are talking to a king.”  
I laugh in response, seeing through his facade.

I turn to head back into the castle but am quickly stopped by a hand my shoulder.  
“Before you leave Anna, there is something I’ve got for you,” my father says quickly. He motions a guard over and turns back to me. “Close your eyes and no peeking.”

My eyes close in anticipation for what he may have for me. Suddenly a long, leathery object is placed in my outstretched hands. I slowly open my eyes to see a small sword sheathed in leather. The hilt is gold, the grip wrapped in black leather. Its pommel is rounded, a phoenix engraved inside.

I pull the sword from its sheath and am greeted with my reflection gleaming in the shining blade. By the hilt, there are words engraved:  
“To my warrior princess,  
Lux Aeterna.”  
Latin for ‘eternal light.’

I smile brightly and look up to my father.  
“Happy sixteenth birthday Anna, I had it made specially for you.”  
My smile widens as immense joy takes over. “Thank you so much father, I absolutely love it.”  
“I knew you would, now let’s get inside and get cleaned up. Your mother will have both our heads if we show up to lunch drenched in sweat,” he laughs and leads the way into the looming castle ahead.


	2. Chapter One

Sun shines through the trees, giving the forest a soft green hue. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Albion racing alongside me, trying to keep up with my mount. The air is warm with a sharp wind howling in my face as I grip the reins tighter and lean forward. There is a clearing up ahead and Albion races towards the glowing green grass. I pull back the reins and slow my chestnut mare to a trot as we near the end of the tree line. My fox friend already waiting for me, laying in the grass under the warm sun. His coat glows a red/orange under the bright light. 

Making it there, I leap off the horse and grab my satchel from the saddle bag. Albion ambles towards us as I kneel down and empty the contents of the bag onto the soft ground. Spilling out is a bread roll, an apple, and a small bag of assorted berries. My furry friend immediately perks up upon smelling the berries and nudges the bag with his onyx nose. I grin and open the bag, tossing a berry in the air for him to catch and set the rest in front of him to enjoy. I toss the apple behind me for my mare, Ember, and reach for the bread roll to eat myself.

Taking a bite, I look around at my surroundings, Albion beside me laying on his snowy belly, muzzle deep in berries, Ember behind me adventuring about the clearing. The trees surrounding us form an almost perfect circle, their trunks stretching to the sky, reaching but never quite meeting their goal. The sun shines brightly overhead, cascading rays of golden light down to the land.

It’s days like these where I can be free from my responsibilities and ride through the forest with Albion and Ember where I’m the most relaxed and carefree. It’s as if the world stops and time stands still.

I lay back onto the soft, welcoming grass and watch the clouds drift across the sky. I was so lost in thought that I didn’t notice a bird circling overhead until Albion leaped up and began to chase its shadow. With the distance and blinding light piercing my vision, I could barely make out its species but somehow sensing my stare, it glides down towards me a bit. Now having a clear view, I could see that the bird is a falcon with dark brown feathers tipped in ebony. Fascinated by the creature, 

I scooped up some of the leftover berries, much to Albion’s discontent, and extended my hand out. Surprise hit me when the bird perched on my arm, carefully pecking at the berries as if not to hurt me.

I wasn’t expecting him to come closer let alone land on me. Sensing my stare, he looks at me with honey colored eyes. There’s something strange about those eyes, with the golden flakes they seem somewhat human, or something like it. Glued to his gaze, I reach my hand towards him and gently stroke his feathers. He doesn’t move except to nuzzle his head against my hand. For some reason, I feel a sort of connection to this bird and I have no idea as to why. It’s strange but I’m drawn to his beautiful feathers and the somewhat human glint in his eyes. He continues to stare at me a moment longer and then takes off through the trees towards the Fae lands. I watch him leave until I can’t see him any longer.

Heading back to the castle, I tell Albion to run along and do his own thing. "We'll meet after the party."  
He looks to me and nods in understanding before making his leave, most likely to go visit Anya, Ronan's wolf. I lead Ember to the stables and get her situated, taking off the saddle and brushing the dirt off her hair. Satisfied, I turn and walk out of the stables and to the towering castle ahead.

As I make my way to my bedchambers, I pass the ballroom. Many servants are bustling in and out of the room with all sorts of decorations. I walk through the doors and take in my surroundings: A grand staircase descends to the long hall, opposite sits a dais with four thrones of two different sizes sat upon it, the middle two bigger than the outer two. Along one wall are tables that will soon be filled with all sorts of different delicacies, whereas the corresponding wall has a line of floor-to-ceiling windows and a double glass door leading out to the royal garden. The high ceiling above me containing a single candle-lit chandelier currently lowered so each and every candle could be lit. I stand on the dais watching the busy servants hustle back and forth.  
Tonight at sunset celebrates the beginning of Beltane, the honoring of life. We celebrate sensuality, passion, vitality, and joy. Beltane represents the peak of Spring and the beginning of Summer where the earth energies are at their strongest and most active. A holiday only celebrated by our Fae neighbors but ever since the king married the Fae king's daughter, the mortal realm have taken on many of their traditions and holidays. The Fae and Human Kingdoms usually keep to themselves and almost to never interact unless absolutely necessary. Then one day, the young human king traveled to the Faerie Kingdom for a series of trading agreements and fell in love with the Fae kings only daughter at first sight.

Fae and Human courtships were strictly prohibited but much couldn’t be done when a Fae is mated to a Human, just as the Female was with the young king. The Fae take mating very seriously and their law states that “no two mates are to be separated by anything but death or a rejection of the mating bond,” so the kings daughter and Human king were inseparable much to her father's displeasure. She was his only child and heir to his throne but he couldn’t break up the mating bond and was powerless against it. To follow his own traditions, the king brought the Female Fae to his Kingdom and married her, crowning her his queen and his equal. Together they had two beautiful children, both half human, and half fae, the first ever demi-fae royalty in human and fae history. With the marriage, the new queen brought along her traditions to the mortal lands and curated parties and galas for each one.

The bath is warm as I plunge under the rippling water. My lady’s maids laying out some towels and my gown for the night's events. I make sure to wash every inch of my body as well as enjoy the warm water on my aching muscles from riding all morning. The party begins in one hour so I finish up and dry myself off with a nearby towel. Walking into my bedchamber, I get ready with the help of my lovely maids.

The falcon flew through my thoughts and I wondered if I would ever see him again as I pull on my gown. The dress is a jade green with golden embroidery and lace along the front tied together with a ribbon. The bodice is tight-fitting whereas the skirt is long and loose. My shoes are simple dark green flats hidden beneath the dress. I decide to leave my hair down, running my brush through the fiery curls a few times and place the small silver diadem atop my head. My neck is decorated with an emerald necklace choker. My attire is simple but elegant enough for a future queen. With one last glance in the long mirror, I descend the stairs and enter the ballroom.

The room is full of men and women of many prestigious titles. My gaze floats above them all as I try my best not to look bored. Parties aren’t my cup of tea and I prefer to stay away with my younger brother. I can see my parents greeting the guests by the bottom of the stairs. Mother’s gown is a beautiful dark red, her red hair braided into a crown atop her head. Her pointed ears on display for all to see. Father stands next to her, arm laced in hers, wearing a simple suit of midnight black. His crown is golden with jewels at each peak. Where she is eternal youth, he is slightly withered with age. Even the magic of mates can’t make a human immortal nor a fae mortal.

I look to my right and see Ronan sitting atop his throne. His small golden crown rested gently on his light red hair framing his pale freckled face. His suit is green, twin to my dress. My brother is my best friend, we only had each other growing up. Sure there were many others coming in and out of the kingdom but they all left eventually. We were the only constants in each other’s life. 

Jumping out of my seat, I stride over to Ronan and extend my hand, “Come brother, let’s dance.”  
He looks as if he wants to protest but I quickly pull him up and lead him to the floor. A beautiful faerie song is being played by the orchestra at the side of the room. We get into position starting the waltz. As the music plays we begin to add our own sibling flare to the dance and soon draw attention. Ronan notices the many eyes watching us and visibly tenses a bit, cheeks flaring red. I notice his discontent and quickly finish up the dance, the music coming to a close.

The surrounding crowd claps as Ronan quickly but surely walks away from the attention. I'm about to make my way back to the dais when I feel a tap on my shoulder. Turning I am faced with a beautiful stranger. His hair is a dark brown mixed with ebony and skin a mix between pale and tan. His ears are pointed, poking out from beneath his hair making him either fully fae or half fae. I look to his eyes next and am taken a bit by surprise at what I see. His eyes are hazel flecked with gold, instantly I’m reminded of the falcon from earlier. A small blush creeps up my cheeks as I realize I’ve been staring at this stranger for quite a while without saying anything. 

Looking away, I clear my throat, “I don’t believe we have met before.”  
“Really? It didn’t seem like that with the way you were looking at me,” He grins and I can see a single fang poking out of his mouth.  
“I’m sorry it’s just, your eyes, I feel like I’ve seen them before.”  
“I never forget a face, princess, especially one as beautiful as yours.” He winks and I can’t refrain from staring at his eyes, they look exactly like the Falcons, right down to the golden flakes and intriguing stare. 

The music begins and I am swept away along the floor. Not once do my eyes leave his as we twirl around, it seems as if the room and all its occupants just faded away and we’re the only ones left. 

I feel like I’ve known this male my whole life and not for a few minutes. He guides me along, one hand on my waist and the other holding mine. Suddenly, he twirls me around then pulls me back to him, flashing me a fanged smile.

We go on like this for what seems like hours but was only a few minutes. The music stops, the final chord reverberates across the hall. The stranger reluctantly let's go and bows his head, I incline mine in response. I’m about to speak when out of the corner of my eye I spot my father waving me over.  
“Pardon me but it seems like I’m needed elsewhere,” I single-handedly gesture to my father surrounded by many lords and their sons.  
He glances and takes my hand, bending down to place a chaste kiss to my knuckles, “Then it’s time to bid adieu, it was wonderful dancing with you princess.” And with that, he’s gone, lost amongst the crowd.

Walking towards my father, I look one last time into the crowd for the mysterious stranger but he has left just as quickly as he came. 

“Ah, Reanna, I’d like you to meet Lord Caspian, Lord James, and Lord Arthur as well as their son’s Orion, Rowan, Charles, and Henry.” I curtsy to the men gathered and flash a small smile, “This is my firstborn Reanna.”  
The lords glance at me and look back to my father whereas their sons grin and whisper amongst themselves.

I notice the lords speaking about my heritage and if any children will have the appearance of a Fae. I’m used to this sort of behavior with the lords. They don’t approve of my mother being a Fae queen on a human throne. As a result, they don’t like Ronan or I. Being Demi-fae is seen as an abomination and many lords don’t want me on the throne, being half-fae and female is a double offense to them. They preferred Ronan over me but didn’t want him either, he was the better choice between the two of us.

Ronan doesn’t want to be king, he wants to stay out of the main spotlight and my parents respected that, naming me their heir instead. If he was the firstborn though, he would have to be king, no way out. We both were raised to be rulers but as soon as Ronan opted out, it was just me. Where I was coached to become a great queen, Ronan was trained to become a fearsome warrior. A knight to protect me and my reign for as long as he shall live.

My brother isn’t the fighting type, he prefers to spend his time in the massive libraries than on the training grounds but being a knight is his way of being helpful. 

The lords want me to marry a nobleman to ‘cleanse’ my Fae blood. They’re thinking that any child of mine and a human would have no resemblance to the Fae kind and everyone could just pretend they’re only human. Even then the lords don’t approve and want a full-blooded human king on the throne but that won’t happen unless I grant my future husband the crown matrimonial. 

Giving that away allows my husband to continue ruling if I die. I wouldn’t be surprised if I was assassinated on my wedding night after signing away my children’s rights. Not giving away the crown matrimonial is the only thing keeping me alive and ensuring my children's reign.

Looking back at my father, I realize why I’m here. These four boys are my potential suitors. Of course father would use the celebration of Beltane as an excuse to find me a husband. 

Henry steps forward and I am pulled from my thoughts. “Your Highness, may I have this dance?” he says, hand extended.  
I look to my father and see him nodding expectantly and turn back, taking Henry's hand. “You may,” I reply and let him lead me to the middle of the dancing crowd. 

Throughout the rest of the night, the four boys take turns ‘wooing’ me. Henry with his dancing skills, Orion with his charming good looks, Rowan with his kind smile, and Charles with his sharp tongue. With each passing minute I tried finding an excuse to leave. I even tried sending pleading glances of help to Ronan but he was preoccupied with a white haired male to notice. 

After what seems like an eternity, the four boys excuse themselves and take their leave. Now that I’m free, I escape to the garden before anyone is of the wiser.

The garden is breathtaking, fairy lights hung on the many wooden beams lining the area, a beautiful triple layered marble fountain in the middle of a small kneehigh hedged maze, and flowers of many different types and colors scattered around. The moon above is full and hasn’t yet peaked over the surrounding trees but rays shine through in their effort to be seen.

I slowly make my way to the far bench beneath the weeping cherry tree, it’s blossoms glowing in the moonlight. As I approach I hear faint mumbling of words I cannot make out. A woman, about 20 or so, sits on the edge of the bench, eyes staring ahead and lips moving. Slowly approaching, I use my heightened hearing to catch what she’s saying,

“One for sorrow  
Two for joy  
Three for a girl  
Four for a boy  
Five for silver  
Six for gold  
Seven a secret never to be told  
Eight for a wish  
Nine for a kiss  
Ten a surprise you should be careful not to miss  
Eleven for health  
Twelve for wealth  
Thirteen beware it’s the devil himself,”

When she’s done, she looks up at me. Her clear eyes unseeing, illuminated by the moonlight. A raven, blended into the night, perched on her shoulder. It’s beak near her ear, almost as if it’s telling her her surroundings. She smiles and beckons me over.

The stone bench beneath me is cold to the touch and I can feel it through my thin dress. The raven looks to me then back to the woman beside me.  
“Good evening princess.” Her voice is soft, delicate even.  
“How did you..?” My question falters.  
She turns, her stare blank. “ Corvus here is my eyes,” her hand motions to the bird, “he lets me see through his eyes when I cannot see through my own.”

I nod and look out into the garden. I look at the many flowers, the trees, and the decorations and I imagine what it would be like to not see it at all. To not see the beauty around me or enjoy it. I couldn’t begin to fathom what it must be like.

“Who are you?” I ask before I could stop myself.  
She smiles softly, “my name is Tyche.”  
Tyche looks to me and in the light I could see her properly. There are white marks dotted beneath each eye, marks of the druids. Her sun kissed skin darkened by the night. Her eyes are almost an icy blue with a light pupil.

“What was that rhyme you were saying earlier?”  
“It’s the counting of crows, a nursery rhyme to foresee the future.”  
I cock my head to the side, brows furrowing, “how can counting crows tell the future?”  
“Crows are often seen as a bad omen throughout history, commonly known as an omen of death, but the number of crows seen can be both good or bad. They can foretell life, death, fortune, and other things. You can become a seeing deer if you know how to count them correctly.”  
I giggle at the oxymoron. A deer can see the future but are blinded to the sights around them.

Seers lose their sight at a young age, their gift of foresight becomes uncontrollable while they still have their sight. Everything they see sends them head first into a vision, being blinded dims that and makes the visions easier to control. The ritual used is barbaric and just thinking of it makes me cringe involuntarily.

Before I could reply, a young man makes his way towards us, his white hair shining in the moonlight. “Tyche, there you are, I’ve been looking all over for you.” 

In the faint light, marks dotted along his face, cheek to cheek, can be seen. He’s a druid just like Tyche, no wonder they know each other. He sees me and stops, dropping into a bow. I smile slightly and wave my hand, “Please rise, there’s no need to bow.”  
He rises reluctantly and takes a small step forward, “i’m sorry your highness for my friend here, she tends to wander off.”  
I laugh and stand, “no need to apologize, we were just chatting.”

I hold my hand out, “we haven’t formally met, my name is Reanna.”  
He looks at me for a few seconds before taking my hand, “and i’m Leonidas.”  
I smile and shake his hand, “it's nice to meet you Leonidas, would you like to join us?”  
He looks tempted but shakes his head slightly. “I’m sorry your highness but we need to get going,” and with that he grabs Tyches hand and helps her to her feet. “Good Evening your highness.”  
“Please call me Reanna.”  
“You can call me Leo.”  
“Well it’s a pleasure meeting you Leo, you as well Tyche. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening.”  
“You too,” Leo replies and leads Tyche away.

Before they can get far, a murder of crows break the tree line. I crane my neck to count the faint silhouettes. I cont twice to make sure i’m right before they disappear, thirteen in total.

Tyche turns to me, her void eyes filled with fear. Leo has seen the crows too and is quickly leading Tyche away into the castle.

I remember her rhyme and a sense of dread fills me. One line in particular replays in my head, “Thirteen beware it’s the devil himself.” Seers are rarely wrong and I hope today is the exception. 

Putting the rhyme in the back of my head, I start towards the ballroom. I’ll be cautious for the rest of the night but I won’t let that ruin the celebration.


End file.
